Hand-held power tools, such as a bush cutter, a line trimmer etc are well known in the art. The hand-held power tools generally include a source of power including an internal combustion engine, a machine implement connected to the source of power, and a throttle control mechanism. The machine implement receives power from the internal combustion engine. The throttle control mechanism regulates the supply of charge to the internal combustion engine thereby regulating the amount of power produced by the internal combustion engine. Conventionally, the throttle control mechanism includes a handle member connected to one of the source of power or the machine implement and a throttle cable. The throttle control mechanism extends from the handle member and connects to a stationary bracket of the internal combustion engine through an adjuster bolt. The operation of the handle member operates the throttle cable. The operation of the throttle cable connected to the internal combustion engine actuates a throttle to move, for altering the supply of charge to the internal combustion engine. However, it is frequently seen that the throttle cable gets accidentally loosened or detached from the adjuster bolt connected to the stationary bracket, thus actuating or accelerating the throttle undesirably. Such undesired actuating of the throttle frequently poses a potential threat to a user. Further, such detachment or loosening of the throttle cable from the throttle bracket severely hampers proper operation of the throttle with the operation of the throttle handle. Moreover, such detachment or loosening of the throttle cable from the throttle bracket also creates a need for again attaching the throttle cable to the throttle bracket.
Various measures have been adopted in the art to reduce or eliminate the potential problems arising from the accidental actuation of the throttle. One way to reduce or eliminate such problems is to employ an additional locknut for locking the throttle cable to the throttle bracket. Another known measure is to employ a threaded hole created on the adjuster bolt for fixing the adjuster bolt on an end portion of the throttle cable.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,939 (hereinafter referred to as '939 Patent), issued on Aug. 9, 1988 and assigned to Andreas Stihl, titled “Brushcutter” discloses a Brushcutter having an improved handle member. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,507 (hereinafter referred to as '507 Patent), issued on Jul. 13, 2003 and assigned to Honda Kogyo Kabushiki Kaisha, titled “Operational lever for bush cutter” discloses an operational lever for a bush cutter.